


My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

by Entropyrose



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, First kiss Stucky, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, a little naughty, pre-serum bucky, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/pseuds/Entropyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, spill.” Bucky was relentless. Now that he had fully inflated that chip on his friend’s shoulder, he could have a peek at the problem underneath. </p><p>“You wouldn’t get it.” Steve finally stopped, the bottoms of his pants thoroughly caked, his shoes barely visible in the muck. “You’re not…you’re not like me.” </p><p>“Try me,” Bucky said, leaning in so close their foreheads almost touched. “Besides, we ain’t all that different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went a Little Like This

“What’s the matter, Squirt?” Bucky threw an arm around his best bud as they tromped through the muddy fairgrounds. 

“Don’t call me that,” Steve muttered. Uncharacteristically, he pushed at Bucky’s hand, sliding it off his bony shoulder with a flash of his ice-blue eyes. 

“Hey.” Bucky’s went stoic, slipping into ultra-serious big-brother mode. He trotted ahead, facing backward so he could lean down into his good friend’s fallen face. “Chin up, sport.” 

“Not right now, Buck.” Steve tossed the crinkled bag of half-eaten popcorn into a trash can as they passed it. He nodded sharply towards the ground, flashing a look of warning to the brown-haired boy that towered over him. “You’re gonna slip and fall, you know.” 

Bucky shrugged. “So you’d better hurry up and tell me what’s the matter or I’m going to keep walking like this.” He feigned a slick spot on the ground, his hands flying out, one leg jerking back behind him. Just like he knew he would, Steve fell for it, blue eyes going wide and grabbing at his buddy’s solid waist to steady him. Bucky flashed a toothy smile down at him as the lightbulb appeared over the blond kid’s head and his face distorted into a scowl. 

“You’re a jerk,” he muttered, shoving Bucky and turning the false fall into a near-miss. Bucky laughed anyway, grabbing onto a tent pole to keep vertical. 

“Come on, spill.” Bucky was relentless. Now that he had fully inflated that chip on his friend’s shoulder, he could have a peek at the problem underneath. 

“You wouldn’t get it.” Steve finally stopped, the bottoms of his pants thoroughly caked, his shoes barely visible in the muck. “You’re not…you’re not like me.” 

“Try me,” Bucky said, leaning in so close their foreheads almost touched. “Besides, we ain’t all that different.” 

“’Aren’t’,” Steve corrected softly. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Steve blew out a sharp puff of air, burying his boney hands in his pockets. Bucky could tell he had finally cracked open that tough can of beans, and Steve was going to spill ‘em. “I almost did it, Buck.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows flew into his bangs. “Ya did?!” 

“Almost,” he corrected. “Evie had her hand out, like this—“ he imitated the gesture, flipping his hand palm-up. “And I took it…” 

“Yeah?” Bucky’s eyes glittered with pride and anticipation.

“And she leaned in,” Steve said, “Like this—“ he stuck his neck out, looking a lot like a goose in an oversized peacoat. “And…” 

“And?!” 

Steve’s countenance fell again, his whole expression running off his face, down the lapels of his jacket, over his pant-leg and right into the black mud at the bottom. “And nothing.” 

“OHHH, Stevie!” Bucky roared in defeat like a radio announcer when Hank Greenberg struck out. 

Steve sighed. “I know it.” He looked away, towards the carousel as it blared “The Man of the Flying Trapeeze” and looped screaming children around on wild-eyed aluminum horses. “I am hopeless.” 

“Yeah, you are.” Bucky’s arm was back around Steve’s shoulders, again, giving him a quick squeeze that said everything was going to be okay. He shrugged. “But you can do better than old Evelyn DeVos, anyway. She’s what, a “b” cup?” 

“Bucky!” Steve chided. Instantaneously his cheeks glowed with tomato-colored embarrassment.

“Let’s take a look at those hands,” Bucky said, grabbing said hands and turning them over for inspection. He crinkled his face in comic surprise. “Oh, no sir. Not-for-Joe. These hands are not “b-cup” hands. These are “double-d”, at least!” 

At long last, Steve was laughing. That silvery, light laugh that was always worth the effort that Bucky put in to hear it. 

They were almost to Steve’s door when he spoke again. Most of the mud had caked and flaked off, with what remained in their shoes leaving a “squash” sound behind them as they walked. “I guess I’m just never going to get kissed,” he murmured, the glow of the lamplight reflecting as soft yellow loops in his eyes. 

“Get out,” Bucky said. A soft slap reverberated through Steve’s back. 

“No, I mean it. I’m going to stay “not-kissed” forever! I’m such a jellyfish!” 

“Look, man, you’re going to get there. It’s probably partly Evie’s fault, you know. If she smells half as bad as her brother…” 

“Stop it!,” Steve laughed, taking a sharp jab at Bucky’s ribs. He let out a withered sigh. “It’s hopeless.” 

Bucky looked down at his best bud, his pale skin illuminated by the street lamps and the empty street casting a perfect background for the moment. Before he could linger on it too much and change his mind, Bucky leaned in and kissed him. 

Steve’s mouth was baby-soft—softer than a girl’s—and just as shapely. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed, his lips expertly embracing his best friend’s, which parted immediately. Steve inhaled sharply, which was not surprising. Bucky gently pressed on the small of Steve’s slender back, closing the gap Steve had tried to gain. He tilted his little neck back, daring to bite down on Steve’s bottom lip, giving it a little nibble before tickling it with the very tip of his tongue, just enough to wet a slick stripe across the baby-pink skin. Steve’s scent played at Bucky’s senses, and he broke off the kiss with a little “pop”, unveiling his heavily-lidded eyes to peer down at the properly mesmerized wide-eyed blond bunny-rabbit. “There,” he whispered. 

“Wh…” Steve didn’t meet Bucky’s eyes right away, the heat on his face casting a lovely pink even in the glare of the street light. He touched two fingers to his lips, exhaling slowly. 

Bucky flashed his best friend an impish, white-toothed grin and straightened his hat, his gold/green eyes glittering.

“What..?" Oh, good. Steve could form at least one coherent word. 

“See you tomorrow, Rogers.” Bucky scuffed some of the dried mud from his shoes off onto the sidewalk, digging his hands deep into his pants and whistling as he walked away. He was grateful for the shadows; he was pretty sure Steve hadn’t seen the red blush starting on Bucky’s face or the uncomfortable tent he was pitching in his pants. 

Bucky went home to dive under the covers of his bed and make good use of it. 

Steve went home a no-longer-un-kissed 16 year old boy from Brooklyn.

<3


End file.
